


Lay It All On Me

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [23]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8955256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 23: Steno





	

Quando Bernd acorda e olha em volta, facilmente percebe que não está no seu quarto, muito menos na sua casa. As paredes brancas ofuscam um pouco a visão do jovem alemão que se tenta sentar sobre a cama, falhando redondamente.

— Senhor Leno, vejo que já acordou.— o que parece ser uma enfermeira entra no quarto, aproximando-se da cama e ajudando Bernd a sentar-se com uma almofada por trás das suas costas.— Tem uma visita lá fora, posso dar permissão para entrar?

— Quem é?— Bernd pergunta com curiosidade e a mulher toma uma expressão séria.

— Um amigo seu, presumo.— ela profere e vai até à porta do quarto.

Por esta altura Bernd já percebeu que está num hospital, mas a questão que se coloca é porquê. Ao fim dos seus pensamentos, Bernd vê uma figura alta entrar no quarto com um urso de peluche castanho nas mãos.

— Marc?— Bernd fica boquiaberto a olhar para o homem que está agora no quarto e que se encontra a fechar a porta.

— Olá.— Marc-André sorri timidamente e aproxima-se da cama onde Bernd está deitado, sentando-se na cadeira livre que lá estava.— Como te sentes?

— Como assim?— Bernd não sabe exatamente como reagir perante o outro homem e não consegue esconder o embaraço com que se encontra.

Não é que Bernd tenha medo de  estar frente a frente com Marc-André mas sim a vergonha porque há já pelo menos dois anos que ele se sente atraído pelo outro homem. E o mais estranho no meio disto tudo é que Marc o veio visitar ao hospital porque eles nem sequer se podem considerar amigos.

— Tu sabes... Como te sentes?— Marc repete e encara Bernd de repente com um semblante demasiado sério.

— Agora que falas nisso...— Bernd murmura, sentindo uma pontada de dor no seu joelho direito e soltando um grunhido.— O que é que aconteceu para eu estar no hospital?

— Não te lembras?— o outro homem pergunta, erguendo uma sobrancelha.— Tu tiveste um acidente. Bom, na realidade tu ias a passar a passadeira quando eu carro veio contra ti e ficaste inconsciente. 

— Eu não me lembro de nada disso.— Bernd admite e fecha os olhos por alguns instantes, tentando voltar atrás no tempo com o seu pensamento. — E como soubeste que eu estava aqui?

— Porque fui eu que liguei para a ambulância.— Marc revela.— Eu estava a sair de um café quando vi que uma pessoa tinha sido atropelada. E por coincidência eras tu.

— Obrigado...— Bernd fica um pouco constrangido após ouvir o relato de Marc e mostra um sorriso.

— Trouxe-te isto.— Marc interrompe o silêncio e entrega a Bernd o urso que ainda estava nas suas mãos ao que o mesmo agradece sorrindo genuinamente.— Como maneira de te desejar as melhoras.

— Não era preciso.— Bernd profere e segura no urso de peluche, analisando o mesmo ao pormenor.— Não sabes se por acaso já cá esteve algum dos meus amigos?

— Não, ainda não veio ninguém.— Marc nega e solta um suspiro.— Estou aqui desde que tu chegaste e ainda não veio ninguém visitar-te. Só fui até à loja do outro lado da rua para comprar o peluche.

O brilho nos olhos de Bernd deve ser provavelmente enorme e ele sabe disso. Mas ainda assim não consegue deixar de ficar imensamente feliz após saber que Marc está no hospital desde o momento em que ele deu entrada, ficando à espera que ele acordasse para o visitar.

— Obrigado pela tua gentileza.— Bernd pronuncia-se, mordendo o interior da sua bochecha.— É muito simpático da tua parte teres vindo visitar-me. Quer dizer, nós nem sequer somos amigos e é um bocado estranho tu estares aqui. Mas obrigado na mesma, aprecio imenso o teu gesto.

Marc gargalha levemente perante o discurso apressado de Bernd que deixe o rosto do mesmo um pouco corado. A mão de Bernd que se encontra pousado sobre a colcha da cama é segurada pela mão de Marc, deixando Bernd completamente desajeitado.

— Eu precisava de ir a casa mudar de roupa e tratar de algumas outras coisas.— Marc acaba por dizer enquanto olha para o seu relógio de pulso. 

— Não podes ficar só mais um pouco?— Bernd pergunta com alguma vergonha.

— A hora de visitas deve estar a acabar e além disso tu precisas de descansar.— Marc explica e debruça-se sobre a cama, segurando uma só mão de Bernd com as suas duas.

— Estou bem.— Bernd garante, mostrando um pequeno sorriso.— Fica.

— Bernd...— Marc suspira e olha novamente para o seu relógio de pulso.— Está bem, eu fico só durante mais um bocado. Mas depois eu tenho mesmo que ir embora.

Bernd sorri vitorioso, vendo Marc sorrir também e levantar-se da cadeira mas depois se sentar sobre a cama de frente para Bernd. Os dois encaram-se mutuamente até que Marc se deita ao lado de Bernd com o seu rosto virado para o dele.

— O Joshua disse-me que tens uma espécie de atração por mim há já dois anos.— Marc revela, vendo as bochechas de Bernd corarem vivamente.— É verdade?

— Era suposto esse idiota não dizer nada a ninguém.— Bernd fala entre dentes, vendo o outro homem sorrir de lado com um ar brincalhão.— Sabes, não mete piada nenhuma.

— Mete sim.— Marc toca no rosto de Bernd com dois dos seus dedos, deixando-os pousados contra a bochecha do mesmo.— Porque acabaste de confirmar que o que o Joshua disse é verdade.

— _Oh_.— Bernd fica sem palavras e a sua maior vontade é enfiar-se num buraco para o resto da sua vida.

— Tudo bem, o Joshua é realmente um idiota.— Marc profere ainda com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Um sorriso a que Bernd não consegue ficar indiferente, sentindo o seu estômago revolver-se.— Mas devias agradecer-lhe.

Antes de Bernd poder alguma coisa, Marc antecipa o mesmo, deixando um longo beijo nos lábios dele que instintivamente fecha os olhos. Quando Bernd os volta a abrir encontra o olhar radiante de Marc.

— Não achas?— ele pergunta, dando continuidade ao seu anterior comentário.

— Eu prometo que vou pensar nisso.— Bernd responde com um sorriso adorável que Marc não resiste a romper com um beijo.


End file.
